Stars in the night sky - a NaLu fairy tail fanfic
by Ms.KClare
Summary: Natsu and Lucy love each other. But they both don't say it- he's sure she doesn't like him and she doesn't want her heart broken again. Will they ever know? Stars in the night sky-dedicated to all those dreamy love fantasies and fairy tales- Fairy Tail style.
1. Chapter 1: Flame of my love

**Moshi-moshi fellow FT fans! i'm a HUGE fan of NaLu and i have read hundreds of fanfics- so much so that i got inspired to write my own fanfic. sorry if there isn't much of the others. i wanted it to be just Natsu and Lucy(my Romeo and Juliet). i enjoyed portraying Natsu as a romantic hero..he is so adorable! sorry for the extremely short chapter. my first fanfic guys, so please be kind. Enjoy, rate and review!**

**CHAPTER 1: Flame of my love**

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Hey Luce,

I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I remember how it all started as 'Luigi'. I always regarded you as a comrade and a part of our family at Fairy Tail but ever since that day….

Remember Lucy? The day we fell off the waterfall on the raft? I was terribly sick but you held on to me-and the touch of your hand said it all-that you would never leave me. It was that day I fell in love….with you. In my stupid, silly, immature and oblivious way- I love you, Luce. Your smile, your laugh, your chiding, and your love for Fairy Tail…I could never come up to you and say this, so I wrote it instead. I dream of you in my arms every day. I can't show it, I just feel it. I don't think you like me but I wish you did. No one could extinguish this flame of my love.

I love you, Lucy."

I wrote, and scrawled my name at the end. I read and re-read my letter, feeling more stupid by the second. Why would Lucy like me? She's like a sweet and delicate flower….i'm just, yeah gray you dumbass you're right, I'm just a flame brain. I could never understand the feelings of a woman. Even of the woman I love. I don't deserve Lucy. She's better off with gray or-

I clenched my teeth at the thought. But I had no right over her so she could do anything she wanted. I crumpled the paper as I balled up my fists, ready to burn it to cinders like I did to all the 44 letters I wrote to her previously. Walking out of my home, I went to the banks of the glittering river of Magnolia- at whose bottom the ashes of all my love confessions were laid.

Another long letter painstakingly written was held in my hand as I set a small flame to the edge. And as the sun set, I watched the paper burn till only "Lucy" could be seen. I really wish you knew how much I love you Lucy.

Letting the ashes flow into the river, I walked away brushing a tear from my cheek.

**A/N: hey lovely reader! i know Natsu seems a bit OOC here..please forgive me . maybe i'll edit this chapter someday... please don't get turned off just yet! i assure you, the next chapters get better...so please read on and leave me reviews! XD**

**love you for reading,**


	2. Chapter 2: All over again

**Hiya! yup, i'm back with the second chapter to my fanfic. thank you everyone for your love and good wishes-love you guys!hope you enjoy this chapter(which is as small as the prev one!)*sweat drop* i promise longer chapters...some day! but for now,**

**Chapter 2: All over again**

Lucy's P.O.V.

Huhhh…it was one of those days at Fairy Tail where there wasn't anything to do. I sat on a bar stool at the guild hall feeling agonisingly bored and moaning about it to Mira-san. I felt as if I had seen this scene before in my life. Just as I was going to brush it off as déjà vu, I suddenly remembered that day in a millisecond flashback. The flashback lasted a few moments, but the pain didn't.

It was that day Mira-san had suggested that Natsu might like me and the same day I came to know he didn't have an ounce of love for me. All we were, were "comrades". "Tonight, I have something important to talk to you about. Would you come by the Sola tree? Make sure you come alone," he had said. I didn't want to be too excited or happy but I thought that he did really like me...and I was very wrong. Though I didn't show it, my heart cracked into two when he simply said that he wanted to dig a stupid hole under that stupid tree for some stupid book. Did he even care about what I felt that day? That night, I cried inconsolably. Since then, I shut myself from any hope that he might ever like me. That immature, possessive, loving and salmon-haired...child.

I smiled, thinking about all those times when he held my hand and called out my name in his husky voice; those crazy times when we hung out together, drunk as Canas. The way he caught me when I jumped off that tower, I could go on and on. He was the prologue to my happy life. And all the same, an antagonist to my heart. The person who filled every chapter in my life; whose name occurred in sentences as frequently as articles. Inwardly, I laughed at my metaphorical speech- typical of every writer, I suppose.

But the hurt from that night suddenly re-dawned upon me like a requiem. Why did love have to be such an enigma? Such a callous and ruthless game? There he comes, piercing the room like a cannonball. Plops next to me with a "Yo, Lucy!" and orders some flame drink. Weirdo- he's such a nut. A stupid, reckless, rash and immature bum...

And that makes me love him all over again.


	3. Chapter 3: In this together, forever

**Yo! This time I've written a longer chapter. I don't know why it comes around to so less...maybe it's because I write on paper first. And I usually always face the heat from my English teachers for writing too much in essays. So force of habit, I guess.**

**A special thanks to **lilyannnalu **and **naluforever** for liking my silly fanfic so far. So, over to my story!**

**Chapter 3: In this together, forever.**

Tenroujima Island, that fateful day.

Natsu's p.o.v.

I inched back in disbelief. Despite the combined attack of every member of Fairy Tail, Acnologia stood unfettered. With the pride of a dragon, he huffed as if ridiculing us being "puny humans" in front of it. I wasn't ready to give up-FT never gave up dammit! I clenched my fists ready to give it my all; when I saw Lucy sitting on ground with a shattered look on her face and misty eyes. That scene broke my heart. This wasn't Lucy. I refused to see her sad, without that beaming smile of hers and those bright brown eyes.

Seeing me come towards her, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Natsu..." she tried to say. But I held her hand in mine and squeezed it. "We're gonna get past this Lucy. We will get through this together-like we always do."

Lucy's P.O.V.

I couldn't hold it in. Seeing Natsu, I broke down because I just knew it was over. We couldn't defeat Acnologia. I tried to communicate this to Natsu, but he suddenly caught my hand and held it in his strong but gentle grip. His words were warm, cheery and full of hope. The cold and sad blizzard inside of me settled as he got me up to my feet. Yes, he had taught me to stand and never give up. He had taught me to face the world and stand on my two feet.

I nodded to let him know I was alright and that I believed this nightmare would end. My family- master Makarov, Mira-san, Levy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and all the others were all there for me-him too. And as long as they were with me, no hurdle was too high. I could take on the world with them. What was a dragon? We held hands and stood in a circle to combine the power of our bonds and faith in each other. Natsu firmly held my hand and feeling confident now, I faced the final blow from the quasi-omnipotent and invincible black dragon. A bright light was all I saw afterwards.

~ 7 years later ~

Natsu's P.O.V

"Natsu?!...Natsu! It's really him!" I heard the cries of someone as I tried to pry open my eyes to the sharp and bright light dazzling them. And then I felt a whole bunch of people mobbing and crying all over me. I couldn't help but frown. What was going on? It was Alzack, Bisca, Jet and Droy along with the rest of the guild members who had not joined us at Tenrou. Except they were old and fat (read: Droy). All I remembered was that flash of light and...Lucy? Where was she? I looked around frantically to see if she was alright.

"What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice. Looking towards the source, I saw Lucy. Her peach skin was radiant and she wore a completely confused look on her face. I sighed in relief as I saw that everyone else was fine too. As people flooded me with questions I could not answer, I looked at Lucy's beautiful smile and knew everything was going to be alright. Even though right now I was absolutely clueless of what had happened. And then I saw her running towards me.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Natsuuuuu...we made it!" I landed on him and wrapped him in a bear hug. He was alright! And so was everybody else! Our noses almost touched as I looked into his eyes and moved closer... Suddenly conscious of the watching eyes I let go, blushing a bright shade of red. He had turned red too and he looked away. What was wrong with me?

From the looks of everyone around me, I knew something was seriously wrong but I didn't care so much-as long as he was with me. As first master Mavis appeared and explained to us what had happened, I was terrified for so many different reasons. But I knew that whatever was out there for us to face, we were there for each other. I was there for him as he was for me. We were in this together, forever.

(Author's note: this part is completely made up, okay?)

Ever since the bunch has been back from Tenrou, FT has almost gotten back to normal. The number of job requests have increased-and to celebrate this joyous time, master Makarov has decided to hold a small but formal "ball" in the guild hall. Two days before the ball—

Natsu's P.O.V.

I walked towards Lucy who was sitting on a table at the guild, alone and reading some book. "Yo Lucy!" I yelled, trying to sound as normal as possible. "who you going to the ball with?" Apparently, we had to be in pairs for the dancing- and I couldn't think of anyone else. Yeah, that was the excuse I would give her. In truth, I desperately wanted her to go with me. Lucy turned around, going a bit pink in the cheeks. "I dunno...but I guess you're going with Lisanna?" Her voice cracked and she bit her lip.

Lisanna? What was she thinking? Lucy, I want to go with you! "nope. Lisanna's going with... I don't really know." I said sheepishly. Summoning all my courage I added-" You could go with me, if you like..."

Lucy's P.O.V

" Wha- wha- what?!" I nearly yelled, sputtering and shocked out of my shoes. Could I be dreaming? Natsu looked flustered as he tried to find something to say, but I immediately said, "Yeah sure, why not?" He nodded furiously, blushed and looked away. Natsu- blushing? Could it be- no. I had to keep calm. I didn't want to get hurt all over again. We were friends, nothing more. He gave me a big, goofy grin and went away. I took the day off, after asking Mira-san. as I walked down the street to my apartment, I noticed a couture shop window. I walked in hesitatingly and looked around for a long time. I noticed a snow-white lace dress on a mannequin. It had long sleeves, a figure hugging shape and was just above the knees. It looked more like a wedding dress to me. If I wore this, and Natsu-a suit... "No, Lucy!" I scolded myself. "He doesn't like you and that's that." "What is wrong with me?" I moaned, as I walked to my apartment clutching the brand new (and exorbitantly priced) dress in my arms.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I can't believe I finally asked her. I couldn't even say the words right! Whatever. now that I did, I had to decide what to wear. I opted for my black tux, praying it wouldn't look too formal. The sun was already down after I finished, as I looked at the stars that had set in.

As they looked at the brilliant stars from their homes, Natsu and Lucy thought of each other. Closing their eyes to the cool air, they wished each other—

"Goodnight, love."

**I didn't like this chapter so much. I'll try better in the next (and last) chapter. If you liked it (and even if you didn't), drop in a sweet little review with a cherry on the top, please! *kiss***

**Love,**


	4. Chapter 4: Treacherous

**Hiya minna! No, this isn't the last chapter. I just felt like writing a light-hearted filler chapter before the final one, which will definitely be the last. I'm still working on it though. I don't know if I should make it a happy or sad-ish ending. Whaddya think? I love you guys for liking my dumb fanfic. For my first fanfic, 14 follows is a LOT! ****Sorry for such a long note, I should learn to be choppy. Over to the story -**

**Chapter 4: Treacherous**

_I can't decide if it's a choice,_

_Getting swept away;_

_I hear the sound of my own voice,_

_Asking you to stay..._

_This hope is treacherous,_

_This daydream is dangerous-_

_This slope is treacherous _

_But I, I, I like it..._

It was the day before the ball. Natsu and Lucy hardly talked to each other that morning in the guild. All they did was steal glances, blush and look away. "Oi Natsu! You flame brain—" started Gray, on seeing him. But Natsu did not retaliate and actually ignored the ice mage's challenge to fight. He was in a state of pure bliss and joy and no one-not even Gray- could ruin it.

Meanwhile, Lucy was chatting with Mira- san at the bar. "Lucy, can I ask you something?" chimed Mira, with a slightly devious smile. "Huh? Yeah, sure." replied a confused Lucy. "I think you should make the move, tomorrow night." said Mira, making Lucy blush madly. She "Huh?"-ed in question, although she knew where this was headed. "You know Natsu, Luce. He's dense and awkward. Not to mention shy when it comes to love." explained Mira, eyeing Lucy carefully, who had a blank expression on her face." It will never happen until and unless _you _tell him. I know that he loves you Lucy. He's too afraid to admit it. Afraid he's not good enough..."

Lucy suddenly stood up, firmly placing her palms on the counter of the bar. Her blonde bangs covered her eyes as she looked down. She whispered hoarsely, "And I'm afraid you might be wrong- again." She turned around and dashed out of the guild hall. Mira stood there surprised and hurt at her reaction. Hurt, because both of them were so naive and oblivious. She started after Lucy but on seeing Natsu go, stopped in her tracks. The other guild members were too busy fighting to notice Lucy, but Natsu did. He ran till he caught up with her. She had stopped near the bank of the deep river canal of Magnolia, the same place he always came. She hadn't noticed him yet, as she sat down at the edge of the bank, dipping her bare feet into the cool water. Natsu watched her from a distance. "You gotta stop watching her from away, Natsu" he told himself. "Approach her."

He did, and he plopped himself next to Lucy. On noticing him, Lucy looked away as she tried to wipe away a tear streaming down her cheek. Natsu's mouth turned dry as he tried to say something; but no words came. He placed his hand on hers, which was placed on the grassy ground between them. Taken aback, Lucy looked at him. "What's bothering you, eh Lucy?" he asked sincerely. Lucy smiled in spite of herself. "Oh Natsu, whatever shall I do with you?" she thought. "I run away from you and you make me fall in love again and again. Why are you so oblivious?" Seeing her smile, he said-"there. All I wanted to see was that goofy sun-fish smile of yours. And whatever's bothering you will be alright 'kay?" And he gave her his signature 100-watt grin. "I don't smile like a fish! Do fish even smile? You-" she lunged forward at him, trying to punch him in the nose. He moved away right in time and pinned her arm behind her back. Soon, they were laughing and playing like little kids. The platonic air thinned out all of a sudden when he held her by the arms and pinned her to the soft, green grass. She looked up at him, dazed and surprised. "Natsu ...?" she breathed, as he looked into her eyes. "Shhh Lucy..." he whispered.

Suddenly, his cheeks puffed up and he turned red, as if trying to stifle a laugh. He flipped Lucy over pointed at a young couple walking down the street, hand in hand. It was Gray and Juvia, enjoying a date. "Bwaahahahaaa !" roared Natsu. "The stripper's in love?!" He guffawed, and Lucy kicked him hard on his thick skull and clamped his mouth shut so as to not disturb them. "Mmmphh Uucy lemme bleeeeth!" he struggled, as the blonde giggled, taking revenge on him. Trust him to spoil every romantic scene. As she dragged him back to the guild to prevent him from ruining Gray's date, she thought about them- Natsu and her- and smiled.

She had been pining too much. It was all crystal clear now- and she had made her decision. This hope was treacherous, but she liked it...

**First of all, before I get sued- the starting lyrics are from the song Treacherous, by Taylor Swift (c) *sweat drop and goofy grin* Is this how you do it?I suggest you listen to the song...it totally tells the Nalu story! Another reason to love Tay Tay all the more! =)  
**

**Secondly, leave me a darling review pweety pweeease! *puppy dog eyes* Tell me how you liked this chapter. This is more like me-I'm not used to writing romances filled with angst, no sire!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Love,**

** .**

** .**


End file.
